fanonofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
You Make Me Happy!
You Make Me Happy! (あなたは私がうんざりするように！ Anata wa watashi ga unzari suru yō ni!) Is the first opening song in Dream Big PreCure. Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= You make me happy! Kibun wa ikaga? On'nanoko wa dare datte Lovely Fighter You make me lucky! Tsuite oide yo Mainichi wa takara sagashi Are you OK? Bibitte mayotte Mojimoji shiteru yori Hāto wo migaite "Suki" tte iou! Ganbari shidaide Mirai wa kawaru kara Ai☆kan do! (I can do!) Yū☆kan do! (You can do!) Mō☆retsu go! (More Let's go!) Yappa→itsumo DO MY BEST! Sore shikanai ndesu Ī jan! Chenji wa chansu Ochikon ja iran'nai Motto→yume e STEP BY STEP Egao ga daiji desu Yaru jan! Ashita wa kitto Shiawase hanazakari Soshite→itsuka DREAMS COME TRUE Kansha ga kimete desu Janjan! Eien zutto Yorokobi tenkomori |-|Kanji= You make me happy! 気分はいかが? 女の子は誰だって Lovely Fighter You make me lucky! ついておいでよ 毎日は宝探し Are you OK? ビビって　迷って モジモジしてるより ハートを　みがいて 「好き」って言おう! ガンバリしだいで 未来は変わるから 愛☆感 do!(I can do!) 勇☆敢 do!(You can do!) 猛☆烈 go!(More Let's go!) やっぱ→いつもDO MY BEST! それしかないんです いいじゃん!チェンジはチャンス 落ち込んじゃいらんない もっと→夢へSTEP BY STEP 笑顔が大事です やるじゃん!明日はきっと シアワセ花盛り そして→いつかDREAMS COME TRUE 感謝がキメてです ジャンジャン!永遠ずっと ヨロコビてんこ盛り |-|English= You make me happy! How are you feeling? Every girl is a Lovely Fighter You make me lucky! Come closer Searching for a treasure everyday Are you OK? Instead of shifting Restlessly and indecisive Shine up your heart and Say "I love you"! Since you can change the Future when you try your best Love can do! (I can do!) Courage can do! (You can do!) Passion let's go! (More let's go!) I must always DO MY BEST There's no other way It's okay! Change is a chance There's no reason to feel down To get closer to your dream is by going STEP BY STEP A smile is important You can do it! And I know tomorrow Your happiness will be in full bloom And someday your DREAMS COME TRUE I've already decided on it And then! Forever and ever You'll be filled with joy Full verison Romaji= You make me happy! Kibun wa ikaga? On'nanoko wa dare datte Lovely Fighter You make me lucky! Tsuite oide yo Mainichi wa takara sagashi Are you OK? Bibitte mayotte Mojimoji shiteru yori Hāto wo migaite "Suki" tte iou! Ganbari shidaide Mirai wa kawaru kara Ai☆kan do! (I can do!) Yū☆kan do! (You can do!) Mō☆retsu go! (More Let's go!) Yappa→itsumo DO MY BEST! Sore shikanai ndesu Ī jan! Chenji wa chansu Ochikon ja iran'nai Motto→yume e STEP BY STEP Egao ga daiji desu Yaru jan! Ashita wa kitto Shiawase hanazakari So many shining! Naisuna kyara de Kokoro sutoretchi shite ne Pretty Dreamer So many smiling! Megecha dame da yo Nana korobi yaoki de mata Don Mai! Don Mai! Doji tte hekonde Mesomeso shita toki wa Min'na to hashaide Hajikete miyou Kidzukeba namida wa Sukkari kawaku kara Mi☆rai cool (Miracle) Yū☆ai feel (You I feel) Kachi! All right! (Gut's all right) Datte→mazu wa LOVE&PEACE! Ima shikanai ndesu Maji jan! Majikaru su~itchi Kore dake wa hazu senai Soshite→itsuka DREAMS COME TRUE Kansha ga kimete desu Janjan! Eien zutto Yorokobi tenkomori Sagashite mitsukete Wakuwaku suru yōna Supesharu shiyō no Jibun ni narou Tokimeku kazu dake Sekai wa hikaru kara Ai☆kan do! (I can do!) Yū☆kan do! (You can do!) Mō☆retsu go! (More Let's go!) Yappa→itsumo DO MY BEST! Sore shikanai ndesu Ī jan! Chenji wa chansu Ochikon ja iran'nai Motto→yume e STEP BY STEP Egao ga daiji desu Yaru jan! Ashita wa kitto Shiawase hanazakari Soshite→itsuka DREAMS COME TRUE Kansha ga kimete desu Janjan! Eien zutto Yorokobi tenkomori |-|Kanji= You make me happy! 気分はいかが? 女の子は誰だって Lovely Fighter You make me lucky! ついておいでよ 毎日は宝探し Are you OK? ビビって　迷って モジモジしてるより ハートを　みがいて 「好き」って言おう! ガンバリしだいで 未来は変わるから 愛☆感 do!(I can do!) 勇☆敢 do!(You can do!) 猛☆烈 go!(More Let's go!) やっぱ→いつもDO MY BEST! それしかないんです いいじゃん!チェンジはチャンス 落ち込んじゃいらんない もっと→夢へSTEP BY STEP 笑顔が大事です やるじゃん!明日はきっと シアワセ花盛り So many shining! ナイスなキャラで 心ストレッチしてね Pretty Dreamer So many smiling! メゲちゃダメだよ 七転び八起きでまた ドンマイ!ドンマイ! ドジって　凹んで メソメソした時は ミンナと　ハシャイで ハジケてみよう 気付けば　ナミダは すっかり乾くから 未☆来 cool(Miracle) 友☆愛 feel(You I feel) 勝!all right! (Gut's all right) だって→まずはLOVE & PEACE! 今しかないんです マジじゃん!　マジカルスィッチ これだけはハズせない そして→いつかDREAMS COME TRUE 感謝がキメてです ジャンジャン!永遠ずっと ヨロコビてんこ盛り 探して　見つけて ワクワクするような スペシャル仕様の 自分になろう ときめく数だけ 世界は光るから 愛☆感 do!(I can do!) 勇☆敢 do!(You can do!) 猛☆烈 go!(More Let's go!) やっぱ→いつもDO MY BEST! それしかないんです いいじゃん!チェンジはチャンス 落ち込んじゃいらんない もっと→夢へSTEP BY STEP 笑顔が大事です やるじゃん!明日はきっと シアワセ花盛り そして→いつかDREAMS COME TRUE 感謝がキメてです ジャンジャン!永遠ずっと ヨロコビてんこ盛り |-|English= You make me happy! How are you feeling? Every girl is a Lovely Fighter You make me lucky! Come closer Searching for a treasure everyday Are you OK? Instead of shifting Restlessly and indecisive Shine up your heart and Say "I love you"! Since you can change the Future when you try your best Love can do! (I can do!) Courage can do! (You can do!) Passion let's go! (More let's go!) I must always DO MY BEST There's no other way It's okay! Change is a chance There's no reason to feel down To get closer to your dream is by going STEP BY STEP A smile is important You can do it! And I know tomorrow Your happiness will be in full bloom So many shining! With your nice character Stretch out your heart Pretty Dreamer So many smiling! Don't be discouraged Get up after every fall Don't mind! Don't mind! When you've messed up and down And you're sobbing When you're with everyone Try to let it burst out If you're encouraged your tears Will all dry up The future is cool! (Miracle), I feel the friendship (You I feel) Win! All right! (Gut's all right) But start with LOVE&PEACE! There's no other way now I'm serious! Magical switch It's the only thing you can't miss And someday your DREAMS COME TRUE I've already decided on it And then! Forever and ever You'll be filled with joy Like looking for something and finding it And getting excited With our special method Let's become ourselves Because only with a heart-throbbing destiny Will the world shine Love can do! (I can do!) Courage can do! (You can do!) Passion let's go! (More let's go!) I must always DO MY BEST There's no other way It's okay! Change is a chance There's no reason to feel down To get closer to your dream is by going STEP BY STEP A smile is important You can do it! And I know tomorrow Your happiness will be in full bloom And someday your DREAMS COME TRUE I've already decided on it And then! Forever and ever You'll be filled with joy English Version |-|English= You make me happy! How are you doing girls? I know everybody thinks all you girls are lovely fighters You make me lucky! Come on Just follow me Everyday we can find a treasure Check it Are you OK? We feel down and feel sad Oh, It's hard sometimes Brush up and make up Say this loud “I love u all” It's up to how you do You might change the world I CAN DO YOU CAN DO GO LET'S GO Fly away I always do my best That's only way I can be myself It's all good Changes n'chances Don't be sad You will be alright Fly away Let's make it step by step Dream and smile That's all we need You got it Your tomorrow will be very happy happy and so free So many shining lights on you lovely girls Let's take it easy Don't forget that you are pretty dreamers So many smiling Get up and Stand up Please Be your best Don't be sorry just say “DON'T MIND DON'T MIND” We felt down We fall down But don't cry alone Everybody Come with me Let's party all day long Feel that? No more tears Soon will be so fine MIRACLE YOU'CAN FEEL THAT'S ALL RIGHT Fly away Sign up your LOVE & PEACE That's only way to be who u are Right now Magical switch on I need my friends to be FRESH Fly away Let's make your DREAMS COME TRUE Thank you all That's I wanna say Jump jump Try your very best You can find your happy happy life Everywhere Search and find exciting thing in the world Special me Special you Yes, We can be anything Love in need You and me Light up your dreaming world I CAN DO YOU CAN DO GO LET'S GO Fly away I always do my best That's only way I can be myself It's all good Changes n'chances Don't be sad You will be alright Fly away Let's make it step by step Dream and smile That's all we need You got it Your tomorrow will be very happy happy and so free Fly away Let's make your DREAMS COME TRUE Thank you all That's I wanna say Jump jump Try your very best You can find your happy happy life Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Dream Big PreCure Category:Dream Big PreCure Songs Category:Article Stubs Category:User:StarPrecureFan Category:StarPrecureFan